I Will Save You
by AliceMcNerney
Summary: Post 3x13 Lydia can't shake Stiles awake and becomes really worried. Also she comes to realize something important. Stydia
1. Wake Up, Stiles!

**Okay, so I got the idea for this fic after watching episode 13 of season 3 I think. It just came out of nowhere and I knew I just had to write this! Besides, I haven't written anything in a long time, so hey I'm back! Also I started watching Teen Wolf about a month ago (I'm finishing season 5 now) and this is my first Stydia fic. I hope you like it, guys!**

 **Here we go...**

Lydia Martin was not the girl to worry about a guy so much. Why would she? Guys could perfectly take care of themselves. But then there was the supernatural and all the things that have been happening to her and her friends, and not good things by the way. And there was Stiles who could get himself into trouble a lot, especially lately. Especially since she started caring about him, a lot. Especially after that terrible day when the three of them had to die so they could save their parents. It affected all three of them alright but it was Stiles who worried her most. He started acting weird and she knew he'd been having the dreams and she couldn't deny that every day he'd been getting only worse and not better. Every day she hoped that when she saw him in the morning he would be better, if not today then maybe tomorrow but Stiles just didn't get better and Lydia couldn't figure out why seeing him go through that made her sick to the stomach.

Lydia decided that enough was enough and someone needed to really do something about it and if no one else was there to volunteer then it just would have to be her. So that's why she was standing on Stiles' porch early in the morning, six am to be precise. She couldn't sleep all night thinking about him, imagining what might happen to him if no one did anything, just kept tossing and turning all night unable to sleep and in the end decided to come to his house earlier.

When Lydia knocked on the door lightly it opened right away, which made her surprised, but it was just Stiles' dad leaving for the sheriff station early. He did look surprised when he saw her at his house so early but was evidently in a hurry and didn't comment on her coming so early, just told her to come in before he walked down the few steps and went to the car.

She went inside and closed the door. The house was very quiet. She figured Stiles must be still sleeping, which wasn't unusual at all since it was still very early to get up for school, obviously. She started worrying that she came to see him way too early before remembering why she had to do that. So she got upstairs and headed for his room trying not to make a sound with her footsteps.

Lydia opened the bedroom door and got inside, silently apologizing to Stiles for being so intrusive but she had a good reason.

Worry filled her chest when she looked up at the bed where he was lying tossing in his sleep, sweat all over his face, his breathing unsteady. He was obviously having nightmare after nightmare again.

Quickly without thinking she crossed the short space between the door and the bed and sitting down started to shake him awake.

"Stiles, wake up! Wake up, Stiles! It's just a dream! You need to wake up!" she said to him, urgency in her voice as she tried to get him to open his eyes gripping his T-shirt and shaking him really hard but it had no effect as Stiles was still lying unconscious in front of her.

"Stiles! Wake up NOW!" Lydia screamed as panic began to slowly creep in. Her hands started shaking as she looked down at him lying completely unswayed as she shook him really hard and she knew any person under normal circumstances would already be awake by now. She immediately realized something was not right, she just had that awful feeling deep inside.

"Stiles, please! You need to wake up now! Please!" she screamed as tears started streaming down her face and falling right on Stiles.

She put her hand on his cheek and started stroking it and begging him to wake up, to open his eyes, to snap out of it right then but to no avail. Stiles was still not waking up and that got her really scared.

"Stiles?" she said in a wobbly voice, "What's wrong with you?"

Lydia realized she needed help asap. She needed him to finally wake up and she couldn't get him to do it on her own. Her hands shaking, she took out her phone and called Scott's number.

It took Scott no more than ten minutes to get there. While she waited, she sat on her knees in front of Stiles' face and just looked at him.

"This isn't right. This is SO wrong, Stiles. You scare the hell out of me, seriously" she said to him even though he was out of it.

Soon the door opened and Scott came in.

"What is it?" he asked, worry all over his face when he saw a very pale Stiles lying in his bed and a very scared Lydia sitting very close and holding his hand.

"He is not waking up. I mean not waking up at all and I've been shaking him real hard and trying to wake him up for a good half hour, Scott! Something is not right! Why isn't he waking up?" Lydia started talking really fast, worry and fear written all over her face, tears still in her eyes, her shaky hand holding his best friend's hand.

Lydia's words really got him worried too and that was the only reason why he didn't ask what Lydia was doing in his best friend's bedroom so early in the morning.

Lydia continued mumbling worriedly: "Scott, do you know why he's still sleeping? I mean ANY person would be awake now! Scott, what are we gonna do? I need him to wake up!"

Lydia was in quite a state. Tear strains on her face, no make-up, which never ever happened, her eyes on Stiles almost all the time. She had it bad, Scott thought. But the girl was right. His best friend needed help and while he himself had no idea why he wasn't able to wake up, he knew someone who might help. Maybe. He just had to hope.

At first Lydia didn't know why she totally freaked out like that. Bad things happened to those close to her all the time now and she got worried about her friends alright but never that much, so why this was different? Why did it get to her in such a way?

She knew she cared about Stiles, he was her friend, actually one of her best friends, she was used to seeing him every single day… She saw him every day… and the days when she didn't she was inexplicably in a bad mood, like something was missing… Someone was missing.

Suddenly, she remembered a conversation she once had with Allison at the time when she was secretly meeting Scott because her parents didn't allow her to see him.

"Just for one second please try and remember… remember what it feels like… All of those times in school when you see him standing in the hall and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you… Don't you remember what it's like?"

Back then she remembered what her answer was: "No".

"What do you mean no? You've had boyfriends" Allison sounded surprised.

"Not like that"

Not like that… Not like that… Not until Stiles.

The realization fell on her like a bomb. Her chest suddenly got tight and she felt as if all the air was taken away from her by the still sleeping Stiles and she just couldn't breathe only grasp for air.

She was in love with him. She was in love with Stiles.

She could hardly last a day without having to see him, she needed him on her good days and her bad days, he was her rock when everything around her seemed to fall apart, he was the first person she called when something happened, she thought about him when she woke in the morning as well as when she fell asleep at night he was her last thought; during the day in class she mostly thought of him too without even realizing it, especially when he was sitting just behind her it was hard not to and it simply gave her comfort and made her seriously happy because he was so close that she only had to turn around and there he was smiling widely at her; he was her tether and she was his, she knew that she bore a deep emotional connection to him deep in her heart even before Deaden mentioned it, she just felt it, no matter how she tried to deny it she just knew; something always pulled her even closer to him when he was already by her side, it was like she just had to shift closer and closer to him and mostly she didn't even realize it until she already moved to a dangerously close distance and their bodies touched, which gave her chills and made her content at the same time. How didn't she notice that he's become her whole world, her everything? Why has she realized all that only now when he was in serious danger? How could she have been so blind?

She couldn't lose Stiles, she just couldn't.

"Nooooo!" she screamed out and only then realized she had ragged breath and they were already at the animal shelter. Deaden and Scott were standing in front of her with concerned looks on both their faces and she was obviously on her knees on the floor.

"Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? I can't… I can't lose him" she whimpered. Breathing became really hard, she must be having a panic attack just like Stiles did when they first kissed. If only he could kiss her now… If he kissed her now it would stop the panic attack and she would be instantly alright but Stiles wasn't currently available because he was still in his dream state. She just wanted Stiles…

She felt two pair of strong hands lift her up from the floor as she continued weeping miserably. She was completely falling apart. Who would think Stiles could do such things to her?

"Lydia!" she heard someone speak very loudly. "Lydia! You need to calm down, NOW!"

That must have helped a bit because Lydia stopped crying and looked up at the two men standing beside her.

"Stiles needs you. So right now you don't have the right to fall apart. You need to collect yourself and be strong for him. Can you do that?" Scott spoke to her, his voice loud and deadly serious, looking Lydia right in the eyes.

She could do it, she thought. If that's what he needs, she's gonna be all those things. She'll be strong and bring him back. She will do anything for Stiles, no matter what.

"Yes. I can do that" she replied, much calmer now, taking great effort to bring her breathing back to normal. Scott's words really had an effect on her. She can do it. She needs to think about Stiles and bringing him back right now because what would she do if she lost him? Lydia was scared even to think about that.

"Good. Now listen to what Deaden has to say"

They looked at Deaden who wore a serious expression on his face. It must be bad, she thought. Dread came over her and her heart almost stopped beating.

Finally the man started talking.

"Stiles seems to be lost in the state of dreaming and he can't snap out of it, he can't wake up because most of the time he doesn't even know he's still dreaming. And it seems that he has locked on that state, that's why Lydia wasn't able to wake him up. Moreover, staying like that for too long is very very bad. If we don't pull him out soon he might never wake up"

Never wake up? Never wake up? Those words rang out in her head and scared the hell out of Lydia. Never in her life was she so terrified.

"What can we do?" holding her breath, Lydia looked at Deaden and asked impatiently with fear in her voice.

"There is one thing that can be done" the wise man said. "But I won't hide the fact that it's extremely dangerous"

"It doesn't matter" Scott said dismissively, as if danger meant nothing to him.

"Someone needs to get into his subconsciousness, more precisely into his dream state and pull him out. I just can't see any other way, I'm sorry. But there is only one person who can do it though"

Scott was about to agree thinking it must be him because who else it might be when he saw Deaden's eyes were actually on Lydia who also had a knowing and determined look on her face. What the hell was going on with that girl?

Deaden continued:

"That person has got to have a deep emotional connection to Stiles in order to be able to pull him back. That person…"

"… is his tether" Lydia finished the sentence before Deaden did.

"Yes"

"I'll do it no problem" she said confidently, with determination on her face that Scott has never seen before.

"Lydia, I just want you to know what you'll be risking. If you're not strong enough, you might not wake up as well" Deaden said in a serious tone.

Why would he think she would ever hesitate? It's Stiles they were talking about, thought Lydia.

"I said I'll do it" repeated Lydia firmly, louder now. Didn't he understand? The risks didn't matter when it came to saving Stiles. "I'll do anything. Anything" she added.

She would just have to be strong enough for the two of them. Because she loved him and his life depended on her now. She would never let him down.

 **I really hope you liked reading this, guys! I'll post the nest chapter soon! xxx**


	2. Stiles' Dream

**So here comes chapter two. I was always meaning to write a one shot but then it got a little bit longer so I decided to divide it in parts:)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this, guys!**

Deaton filled the tub with cold water and ice just like times before. Lydia looked at it and shuddered at the memory of Stiles getting into that very tub and being there for 16 long hours. That was probably the longest 16 hours of her life. She was losing her mind all that time while he was basically dead in there. Now she wouldn't have to. She was taking the matter in her hands now. Today it was her who was willing to risk her life for his.

Scott helped her get into the ice cold water, which was actually mostly ice. She started trembling but it was more because of what task was in front of her than because of the freezing temperature of the water in the tub.

Scott said:

"Lydia… You know you don't have to do it. I can do it… You know Stiles would never allow it"

"I don't care. I just need to pull him out, okay? I know I can do it. You won't stop me, Stiles. No one will" replied Lydia feeling determined as never before.

By the look on her face Scott could tell that he couldn't talk her out of it and besides if this girl could save his best friend he wanted her to do it. But he just knew that Stiles would be very very mad at him for letting the girl he loves risk her life for his. At the same time though he could feel and see that she loved Stiles just as much as Stiles loved her. Well, it took her long enough, Scott thought.

"Just be careful. You promise?" Scott almost begged. He felt very much responsible for this girl while his best friend was out of it.

"I promise. I'll bring him back, Scott" she said before completely getting under the water.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Lydia screamed out when she found herself inside the walls of Beacon Hills High. Was Stiles here? She needed to find him, the sooner the better, because she was not sure how much time they had.

Not getting any response, she started walking along the school corridors, searching for him. In his dream, it was a usual school day, there were students everywhere. Suddenly it got dark and the students disappeared. Lydia stood in the dark school all alone and she couldn't help but be scared. Stiles was having nightmares after all. In a wobbly voice she called out again:

"Stiles? Stiles, where are you?"

Suddenly she heard a sound that seemed to be coming from an animal, maybe a wolf. She turned and saw something at the end of the corridor. It was definitely some animal. Lydia ran.

She ran and of course, the thing ran right after her, it was his nightmare after all but Lydia couldn't help be feel scared anyway.

"Stiles, why did you have to dream of this?" she said to herself as she was running and silently praying that she would get away from whatever was after her because she needed to find Stiles. She couldn't die here though, right?

But the animal was getting closer and closer and Lydia didn't notice how but in a second it was hovering over her. She screamed out, her body trembling, eyes closed. This can't be happening…

She let out another cry before suddenly hearing a painfully familiar voice.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Oh God, it was him. Her Stiles was here. Before she knew Stiles hit that thing with something and pulled her off the floor by the hand. Still scared and weeping from the shock, she jumped at him. She put her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. She's never hugged anyone so tight before but she was just so happy to see him when she could have almost lost him. She never wanted to let go.

"Oh my God, Stiles! I can't believe I've found you!" Lydia said, still having a dead grip on him, her tears falling on his shoulder.

"But it's not really you" she heard him say silently to himself as he was hugging her back with the same force. It just broke her heart.

"No no no no. Stiles, look at me. It's me!" she argued but when she looked into his eyes she could tell that he really didn't believe her. Her chest tightened.

"No, you're not real. You're not real. It's just a dream" he shook his head letting her go slowly.

Lydia wouldn't have any of that.

"Stiles, Stiles, just look at me! Look me in the eyes! I came to pull you out!" she cupped his lovely face and forced him to look at her. Maybe it was going to be harder than she thought.

"No, you're not. The real you would never hug me like that" he insisted.

His words hurt. Why did he think that? Though actually it was all her fault. She never told him how she really felt, never acted on her feelings in any way, not even a little bit. He just had no idea. What has she done?

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried. "I never showed you how I really feel but I swear it's me, I am real. I gotta take you back, Stiles. You can't stay here much longer…" she could feel how her voice trembled as she said that.

"Then prove it" he said looking her right in the eyes.

Right. Right. She must have known she had it coming. It was typical Stiles. At least SHE knew it was her Stiles.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Do you remember how we first kissed?" she asked him, her heart beating fast.

"How could I ever forget?" he replied looking at her as if she was mad because he would never ever forget that day. It must have been the best day of his life.

"Then I should prove it is really me if I do that"

And she kissed him just like their first time. She felt butterflies in her stomach and saw fireworks and her heart beat so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest right there and then. At that moment Lydia Martin realized that she'd never really been in love before. Because this was it, that thing everybody kept talking about, that magical thing from fairy tales, it was it.

She didn't want to but she had to let go.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, still feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest and looked at him. What if he still didn't believe her?

He didn't say anything just stared into her eyes for a moment and she thought she might die if the silence continued. Finally he opened his mouth and talked.

"Yes. Yes, Lydia. I believe you" he said, taking her hand in his and making her smile and grip his hand in return.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Well, thank God" relief came over Lydia in waves.

"But now we need to go" she added.

"How? Lydia, I don't think we can get out. I mean I've tried…"

"Stiles, we can. I can get us out. But do you trust me?" she asked him looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes intensely.

"Of course!"

"Then Stiles, you gotta believe that I can do it, okay? Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" he asked, gripping her hand tighter, looking her in the eyes with a worried expression on his face. "Lydia… What have you done? How are you even here by the way?"

She could feel the pressure rising as he asked that question, he was getting angry with her but she couldn't let him know anything now because they didn't have any time on their hands. She knew though that he would get angry at her afterwards.

"We don't have time to talk about it right now. Stiles, do you believe I can do it or not?"

"I believe you can do anything. Even this" he answered, making her feel much lighter.

"Then hold me tight" she said, putting her arms around his torso, feeling his strong arms around her body, closing her eyes and willing them out of that place. Back to the real world…

 **I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise!:)**


	3. This is not a dream, Stiles

**Hey, guys! So here's the last part of my story! I really hope you like it:)**

 **I just finished season 5 so I guess I'm gonna write another fic soon because November is too far away and I need some distraction!**

With a jolt, Lydia broke out of the freezing water, her heart beating violently as if it was going to beat its way out of her chest. The next thing she knew someone pulled her out.

"Stiles!" she called for him desperately as if her life depended on it. She turned her head and saw him on a nearby coach, awake but very confused. Very unsteady on her feet she made her way to his side.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" she touched his face with one hand and took his hand in her other one, looking into his eyes as if she could find all the answers there.

Stiles pulled himself to sit although everyone could see it took him great efforts.

"Yeah. I am… Don't worry. Lydia, what… what the hell did you…" he tried talking but still struggled with forming words. He seemed weak and very tired.

"Shhh, Stiles. Calm down… It's alright…" she tried to soothe him, putting a light kiss on his temple, her hand making circles on his back.

"What the hell did you think you were doing getting into that tub?" he continued, his voice much louder now. "And just what the hell were you thinking" he looked at the other two "letting her get into that tub full of ice?"

Stiles was getting more and more angry by each passing second but Scott knew they had it coming. It was unavoidable. Where Lydia was concerned Stiles got very protective, especially if Lydia's life was put at risk.

Suddenly, Lydia felt uneasy and her vision got all blurry. She felt hot and her heart seemed to be beating even faster than it was before. Was it supposed to be like that? She didn't know. She put one of her hands on her chest trying to make it stop. She heard Scott say:

"Stiles, look. She was the only one to do it and she wouldn't even listen about the risks…" Scott started speaking but Lydia didn't hear half of it. She was getting worse. She felt a sudden jolt of pain in her left side and gasped, her other hand going on top of the other, putting more pressure on her chest.

"The risks? You already knew and you still let her do it? Scott, I cannot believe it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth. I personally tried to warn Lydia. No one forced her to do it. She wanted to. It was her choice" argued Deaton.

The pain got so bad she could feel drops of sweat on her face. She must have made a sound because of the sudden pain that stroke like a lightning through her because the attention of others was now on her.

When Stiles finally turned to Lydia after hearing her moan her face was pale and wet from sweat and she was squeezing her chest. He felt all the air leave his chest.

"Lydia! Lydia!" Lydia heard Stiles' panicked voice and his hands around her lifting her off the floor.

"Put her on the table!" screamed Deaton.

The pain got worse and worse which made Lydia give out a loud piercing cry. The pain has become excruciating and Lydia wasn't sure she could stop herself from screaming even louder and freaking out everyone.

"Hold her, Stiles! Hold her tight!"

Then she felt someone take her hands off her chest and grip them to her sides. She tried to struggle but felt too weak. She looked up and saw Stiles' kind chocolate brown eyes. Just seeing his eyes seemed to make it all better.

"Shhhh Lyds, you're gonna be fine, I promise" Stiles tried to soothe her but he was about to lose it too.

"Hold her in place!" ordered Deaton and she felt another pair of hands on her ankles. Scott's.

And then when she was very close to passing out she saw Deaton hold a syringe with a huge needle that was heading to her chest. Her eyes wide and a scared look on her face, she looked at Stiles again.

"No no no, please" she whimpered. She just hated needles and that one was huge.

"Shhhh it's gonna be okay, sweetheart" he whispered into her ear right before the needle flew into her chest and everything went blank.

Half conscious, Lydia could hear somebody talking nearby. It was hard to make out words at first but after a while the speech got more clear. She definitely recognized Stiles' angry voice.

"What happened to her?"

"She almost had a heart attack" answered Deaden, uneasiness in his voice. "She's been out for more than 10 hours trying to find you in there"

"She almost had a heart attack? She is seventeen years old! You should have never let her do it! Actually, you shouldn't have ever told her about it! You know how stubborn she is and you know that I would never ever let her do anything like that!"

She could tell Stiles was very mad and his voice seemed to get louder. Lydia was wide awake now but kept her eyes closed.

"How could you let her do that and hold her under for 10 freaking hours? Or how much time has she been there exactly?"

"It's been 12. Look, Stiles, she's stable now. I've made all the tests and checked her vitals, she'll be fine. You don't have to worry that much" started Deaton. "And believe me, when that girl came in here, her eyes full of fear and asked me to do something you can't blame me for giving her what she wanted. She said she would do anything to bring you back. That sounded pretty powerful to me"

Lydia held her breath. Was she so obvious? She must have been. The fear of losing him made her do all kinds of things.

Suddenly she felt the need to go to him, to tell him everything she should have said long ago. Years. It's been years. She didn't know how she could see him every day for all that time and never have the courage to tell him how she felt or how important he was to her or just admit it to herself for that matter. What a coward she's been. And she almost paid a price too high. She couldn't lose any more time, she had to say everything. Now was the time.

She tried to get out of bed. It was hard but she was still going through with it. She needed Stiles right now and he was too far away. Her head suddenly felt light, one wrong move and she fell off the bed. Perfect, just perfect, Lydia. She told herself. Now you can't even get out of bed on your own.

"Lydia!"

The sound of her fall brought everyone back to the room and in no time she felt his warm hands scrambling her off the cold floor. Taking advantage of the moment, she put her arms around his neck and held tight, and so did he, pressing her body tightly against his own. She got what she wanted even if she had to fall off the damn bed.

"Stiles?" she whispered.

"Sweetheart, you need to take it easy right now, okay? I'm gonna take you home" said Stiles, pressing his lips to her forehead. It felt heavenly. Feeling drained but comfortable in his arms, she closed her eyes for one second.

When she opened her eyes it was dark and he wasn't holding her anymore. Where was he? Did he leave? She didn't remember how she got here or where she was for that matter and Stiles wasn't here with her. She panicked and sat up, feeling her heart rate pick up speed, breathing heavily.

Her vision started adjusting and she almost recognized her room. Then she heard something in the corner of the room and gave out a little scream.

"Shhhh Lydia, it's okay, it's me" she heard his soft voice and saw him move quickly towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back on the pillows.

"Shhh, you're safe. You didn't think I'd leave you alone after everything that's happened to you, right?" he said, gently stroking her hair and putting a kiss on her forehead. She was instantly calmed. She took his hand in hers.

"I thought you left. Why were you sitting in that chair? You should be in bed with me" she said, realizing how it really sounded only after she'd already said that.

"I mean, just lie down next to me, I don't mind"

At all, she thought.

He got under the sheets and she grabbed his hand and held it tight. She had to tell him everything.

"Stiles. We need to talk" she said, her voice serious.

"I know. Lydia, what you've done. It's unacceptable" he decided it was his chance to have a serious talk with her on how she continuously put her life at risk.

"Stiles. I am not going to talk about this. I've got a way more serious thing to… ehm, discuss" she interrupted. He was not going to use that time slot for his own ideas, she started first after all.

He tried to interrupt but she just sat up and pulled him with her. They couldn't talk when they were lying down.

"Stiles, please?" she begged, close to tears.

Stiles saw that she was getting upset and he could never handle that. Especially when she cried. He felt like he wanted to punish anyone responsible for her tears.

"Okay, Lydia. But it doesn't mean we're not talking about it later"

"Stiles, I'm sorry" she started. Stiles looked surprised because he didn't know what in hell she was talking about but let her continue.

"I've been a stupid idiot. And a coward. I kept denying what was in front of me this whole time and took it all for granted. I had all these feelings but they were new to me and I didn't know what was happening half the time. With time though I started getting suspicions but it got me so scared that I just… I just… kept pretending that it was nothing. And I regret every minute, every second of denial, of not having the courage to admit that I…"

"Lydia, you're not making any sense… Are you sick?" asked Stiles, taking her hands in his and looking both confused and worried.

"What? No! I'm not sick"

"Then what is it?"

That's it. She just had to say the words. As simple as that.

"Stiles, I love you!"

She didn't know when she started crying. Stiles was sitting in front of her not moving as if he was paralyzed and Lydia felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. There, she said it. She finally told him.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it. Because I have been in love with you for a long time now but I never actually allowed myself to even admit it. I swear I regret every damn second of it… Only when I found you in your bed and you weren't waking up… I felt so scared. I have never been so scared in my life, except maybe at that moment when you and Scott got almost blown away in that goddamned motel. Anyway. That was when it finally hit me and I just knew that I loved you. I love you, you stupid idiot" Lydia finally finished and looked at Stiles.

"I thought you said you were the idiot, huh?" he finally said smiling, brushing tears from her face, his other hand holding hers.

Maybe she was too late, she thought. What if he didn't love her anymore? Or maybe he never really did? She felt more tears fall down her face.

"Shhhh don't cry" he said, kissing her cheeks where the tears appeared and brushing her hair in a soothing way.

"I love you too, you stupid idiot" he finally said.

Her heart stopped beating. Those were the words she craved to hear. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him. Stiles answered the kiss without hesitation, he's been waiting enough for this to happen and it finally did. He was kissing the girl he loved, his dream girl, so he put everything he had in that kiss and so did she.

Deepening the kiss, he put his hand of her waist and pulled her close to him. Lydia put her arms around his neck and moved even closer so that there was no more distance between them. There will never be any distance between them, she decided.

They lay in her bed and he held her close to him, putting occasional kisses in her hair and inhaling her scent. Thinking what if it was a dream too, Stiles couldn't help taking her hand and counting her fingers. There were five, thank God he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing?" Lydia suddenly asked, perplexed at what he just did.

"They say that in dreams you have six fingers, not five. You got five so that means I'm not dreaming…"

"Stiles… Why would you think it's not real?" she felt the same as when he said that she wasn't real when she went into his dream to get him. She took his hand and entwined their fingers for comfort.

"Because… Lydia, I've had those dreams… where you were with me but then I woke up and you weren't there"

She put her hand on his check, caressing it and thinking that she'll make up for this, for everything. Maybe she's been a fool and she hurt him but it's all changed now.

"Well, now you should get used to the fact that it's real now. We are real"

She looked at his cute face and smiled. She has never felt so blissfully happy before. The feeling was new and amazing.

Suddenly Lydia remembered something important that she'd forgot.

"Stiles!"

"What is it?" feeling nervous, he moved closer to look into her eyes and squeezed her hand that was still in his.

"Can you sleep? I mean… Will you wake up if you do?" she asked and felt fear come back. How could she forget? She grabbed on his shirt and held it tight in order to keep it together.

"Yes. Don't worry" he said but saw that she was starting to shake "Look at me Lydia, look at me. You broke the bond between the dream and reality. The door's closed now"

Lydia closed her eyes and finally took that breath she's been holding.

"So you're gonna be fine now? And you can sleep?"

"Yeah. Yes, thanks to you" he said and then suddenly her arms were around his body holding him tight and thanking all the gods that he was okay because that was all she wanted. She felt his arms pulling her even closer and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Stiles"

"I know the feeling, you know. So you better not put yourself in danger anymore, Lyds"

"Because you would literally go out of your freaking mind?" she said remembering him say it to her once.

"Yeah, Lyds. I definitely would"

 **Stydia is endgame, hehehe ;)**


End file.
